Old on the Inside
by Jayden Mackenzie
Summary: Sasori, as old as he is, has no idea what Deidara plans to do with him when the blond makes them late to one of their meetings. Finally, he learns.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of _Naruto_, however all creative liberties belong to me. The fiction story line is purely mine, and views on what characters look like (such as hair or eye) is also mine.  
**Authors Note: **If you have not read past chapter 238 in the _Naruto_ manga then I advise against reading this. There are numerous spoilers for after chapter 238, so if you would like to keep Sasori or Deidara a mystery to you do not click the link.

---

He sighed, standing upon a large clay bird that perched upon the ground. They were in wait, waiting for the second party member to show up. Unfortunately for once, Sasori was the one to keep people waiting; a thing he hated with utmost importance. He didn't like to be kept and he wouldn't stand to keep people standing around, but today he had little choice. Sasori, legend of Puppeteers, was in trouble, one that he could not easily escape. Not that he all minded, seeing as it wasn't completely his fault.

"It was Deidara's fault," he would say simply in that harsh hidden tone from deep within his own puppet shell. "I was kept waiting due to his lack of experience, his not being prepared." Of course Deidara would argue, but who was he to say what and what was not being held up? He was being rude, after all, pushing his way through this and that until the darkness was removed and only the small boy with a fake heart was left alone.

Their leader sighed again, impatient, and left from the gray-lit area and returned to his work. Obviously those imbeciles were not coming to receive their instructions unlike the rest of the organization. They all had come and gone, going to fulfill their duties with the Jinchuriki capture. Turning away his swirling eyes glared at the bird beast as if to blame it, red hair disappearing into the distance of the dark Akatsuki HQ and then finally he fading all together and was gone. The bird twitched, hollow eyes unseeing as its head bucked in boredom while waiting for his master.

---

"Deidara." Sasori hissed, turning away from the blond. Arms crossed over his chest, right arm under the left, and fingers gently circling the circular case on his chest holding his heart. His red eyes glanced over his shoulder before flicking away, the blond man coming up behind him.

"We're late." Deidara said softly, fingers running through Sasori's fiery hair smoothly. Sasori shivered and moved away yet again, though it was hard to understand how he shivered. A body of puppet could not feel, yet he did.

"I know. You have held us up, Deidara. Why?" The younger boy turned on the elder, arms still crossed over his bare chest, the top half of his uniform unzipped and folded down over his arms to his waist. Somehow it clung to his thin hips revealing the long cording wrapped within the body, just over the low slung black trousers, the red contrasting vibrantly. Arms moving to his side Deidara watched with a wary eye before stepping toward his short Akatsuki partner.

"Because I have plans of my own, yeah." he whispered, fingers pushing the lofty strands from Sasori's face even while he knew they would fall back into their place. Sasori was not amused by this show and had little knowledge of why Deidara was even touching him in the first place.

"Well what is it? You drag me out of my way, make me come out of Hiruko, and are wasting my time. All of this for what?" snapped the younger looking member, but all the while his face remained emotionless. His eyes, focusing on Deidara, waited in annoyance.

"You need patience, hmm." muttered the blond as he glanced over his shoulder, arms crossings loosely in front of his stomach. However, they were not there long as Sasori's fist suddenly shot out and punched Deidara across the right cheek. With a shocked gasp and small stagger back, Deidara stood in a daze while his right hand rose toward the increasingly warm spot on his jaw. Middle finger touching it, he pulled his hand back slightly to see a drop of crimson staining the skin. With a grimace he whipped it away on his arm, a wet salivating mouth on his palm licking it's lips in hope for the bitter blood. It got none and grumbled like a stomach before closing like a child whom had lost a game.

"Don't tell me patience is what I need. You are the one who has ruined the day." With that Sasori rolled his red eyes and beings to return to Hiruko but became stopped.

"You hit me." Deidara complained. Sasori pulled his arm from the other mans grip, but was just caught up again; this time with Deidara's hand latched onto the cording wrapped around within the stomach cavity of the puppet.

"Release me." Sasori commanded, but Deidara would not. Shaking his blond head he pulled Sasori back until his chest slammed against the shoulder blades. Looking over the redheads left shoulder, right eye peering down from the corner to see the shocked visage over Sasori's face. Smirking his hand released the cord but slithered up around the males chest tightly, palm cupping over the cylinder with his heart.

"What are you going to do?" Sasori asked calmly, the initial shock leaving him rather quickly. His body stood stiff and eyes gazing straight ahead. His ears waited, listening for some indication of when to move; to dodge or duck, but there was no sound of violence or attack. Deidara's hand continued to rest over the heart, the other hung by his side. Not even his lips, all three pairs, stood still.  
"Deidara?" The Puppet Master looked over his shoulder slightly after a time, as nothing was happening and standing around got them nowhere. "Deidara what are you-" His sentence was abruptly cut off as his host bodies neck was wrenched to the right, Deidara's left hand fisting the blood colored hair and pulling it over. Sasori, confused, let Deidara have his fun. He was obviously fooling around Sasori always read him like a book.

Until today.

Thin lips pressed to the jaw of the body, kissing the lukewarm skin roughly. They felt the boy move, shift and wriggle slightly, trying to tear free from Deidara's grasp. Through a slight pressure upon the hearts case the blond forced Sasori into stillness and continued to trail his mouth across the neck. Upon reaching the crease his drying tongue traveled across for some inches before stopping suddenly. Releasing Sasori at once Deidara turned away and headed for the mouth of the cave they had entered some hours ago. Sasori, in all shock and almost horror, watched his partner leave into the light. Once the male was gone out of all sight his left hand rose and touched the skin, it still damp from the suckling. A slow blink, then a shake of the head, Sasori finally placed himself back within Hiruko and followed after Deidara. They would say nothing of this, not to anyone, Sasori was more than positive on that note. But as to why Deidara had done it, he had no idea.


End file.
